Goblin War!
Goblin War! is the thirteenth episode of season three. When Hobgoblin obtains the Time Dilation Accelerator he approaches Kingpin and asks him to keep the device powered and offers another partnership. However, Norman Osborn once again turns into the Green Goblin to destroy all of his enemies. Meanwhile, Felicia Hardy discovers a dark secret about her fiancé, Jason Philips. Plot Inside limbo the Time Dilation Accelerator uncontrollably creates time dilation portals. The Time Dilation Accelerator goes through one of the portals and lands in Fort Tryon Park where it is found by a man named Lenny Luntz who wants to pawn it for some cash. Meanwhile, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are walking through the park as well. Mary Jane tells Peter that she doesn't think it is safe for him to be around her and recalls the times that she attracted the attention of such supervillains as Dormammu, Baron Mordo, Venom, and Hydro-Man. However, Peter tells Mary Jane that things like that happen because they live in New York City. Peter tells Mary Jane not to worry and they walk off. Peter thinks to himself that as long as he is Spider-Man they can never truly be happy and briefly contemplates quitting being Spider-Man. However, Peter quickly realizes that his Spider-Man persona is not something he can give up so easily. Near by, at a pawn shop, Lenny tries to get some money for the Time Dilation Accelerator. Lenny lies and tells the owner of the pawn shop that the device makes coffee. Lenny accidentally activates the Accelerator and it creates a portal that starts to suck the building into it. Mary Jane and Peter see the portal. Peter tells Mary Jane that he has to get pictures for the Daily Bugle and runs off. However, Peter changes into his Spider-Man costume and is able to rescue Lenny and the pawn shop owner before they are sucked into the portal. Spider-Man then grabs the Time Dilation Accelerator and attempts to use it to close the portal. However, before Spider-Man is able to close the portal he is attacked by the Hobgoblin. Hobgoblin is able to steal the Time Dilation Accelerator and flies away on his glider. As Spider-Man enters the portal he is able to attach a web line to the glider and he gets pulled out before the portal closes. However, Hobgoblin cuts the web line with his razor bat and flies through a portal. As Spider-Man falls toward the water below he uses his web shooters to create a parachute to slow his descent to the river. Early that evening Hobgoblin uses the Time Dilation Accelerator to break into a bank and rob it. As Hobgoblin goes through the portal back to his hideout the portal suddenly closes tearing off a piece of his cape. Hobgoblin realizes that the portal could have cut off one of his limbs and realizes that the Time Dilation Accelerator must be running out of power. That same day Hobgoblin goes to Crime Central and meets with his spy in Kingpin's organization. The man gets worried and says that if anyone sees them together Kingpin could find out that he is spying on Kingpin for Hobgoblin. However, Hobgoblin orders his spy to get him a power pack for the Time Dilation Accelerator. As the spy hands Hobgoblin the power pack he says that it is the last one because Kingpin ordered him to stop making them after he lost the Time Dilation Accelerator. However, Hobgoblin says that he has a plan for Kingpin to make more power packs for the Time Dilation Accelerator. A short while later Hobgoblin uses the Time Dilation Accelerator to open a portal to Kingpin's office and walks through it. Kingpin calls in his guards and he has them surround Hobgoblin and aim their guns at him. However, Kingpin has his men stand down when he sees that Hobgoblin has the Time Dilation Accelerator. Hobgoblin tells Kingpin that he needs a power pack for the Accelerator and then opens a time dilation portal and walks through it. Kingpin is furious that Hobgoblin has possession of the Accelerator. Herbert Landon mentions that if they knew who he really was they would be one step closer to killing Hobgoblin. Kingpin answers that he might be able to get that information from an "old friend". Later that night Felicia Hardy and Jason Philips have their engagement party at Jason's mansion. Peter is there with Mary Jane. As Peter goes in to kiss Mary Jane, Harry Osborn walks up to them and blames Peter for stealing Mary Jane away from him. Harry angrily tells Peter that he can never forgive him and walks away. Mary Jane says that Harry has to accept the fact the she isn't his girlfriend anymore and goes to talk to him. As Mary Jane walks away Peter is approached by J. Jonah Jameson who asks him why he isn't developing the pictures he took of the portal in the sky. However, Felicia walks over and is able to drag Peter away from Jameson. As Peter talks to Jason his spider sense goes off. Wilson Fisk approaches Peter and Peter realizes he must have been the reason his spider sense went off. Fisk then apologizes for that mishap that put him in jail. Fisk then sees Norman Osborn and goes to talk to him. Peter knows that Fisk and Norman must be talking about something important and goes to spy on them. Norman and Fisk walk outside and Peter, now in his Spider-Man costume, sticks to the balcony above them and listens to what they are saying. Fisk tells Norman that he needs to know the true identity of the Hobgoblin with whom he is planning to rob New York City's gold repository. After hearing this Norman becomes frantic and says that he doesn't want to talk about any goblins. Norman starts to walk away from Fisk. However, Fisk threatens to harm Harry if he doesn't reveal to him Hobgoblin's true identity. Not wanting his son to be harmed Norman tells Fisk to meet him at OsCorp at 2:00 A.M. and he will tell him everything. As Spider-Man jumps down he thinks to himself that he will have h=to abandon Mary Jane again to stop the gold heist. Spider-Man is then approached by Felicia. Spider-Man gets a little jealous and asks Felicia if she really loves Jason. However, Spider-Man thinks to himself that he can't love one woman as Peter Parker and another woman as Spider-Man. Spider-Man then web swings away. As Norman arrives at OsCorp he has flash backs to the time he turned into the Green Goblin. Norman goes into the restroom and splashes his face with water. However, when Norman looks into the mirror he sees Green Goblin instead of his own reflection. Green Goblin tells Norman that he is his friend. However, Norman calls the Green Goblin a monster. However, Green Goblin replies that Kingpin, Hobgoblin, and Spider-Man are the monsters because they all want to hurt him. Green Goblin tells Norman to let him out so he can take care of his enemies. Norman attempts to resist but his Green Goblin personality is able to take over his body. Cast Cameos *Spot (Mentioned only) Locations *Earth-92131 :*Limbo :*New York City ::*Fort Tryon Park ::*George Washington Bridge (In the background) ::*Center for Reunification (Flashback) ::*Eddie Brock's apartment (Flashback) ::*Washington Square Park (Flashback) ::*Pumping station (Flashback) ::*General George's Pawn Shop ::*World Trade Center (In the background) ::*Bank ::*Warehouse ::*Crime Central ::*Jason Macendale's mansion ::*OsCorp :::*OsCorp weapon testing site (Flashback) :*Dark Dimension (Flashback) Items *Time Dilation Accelerator *Web shooters *Goblin Glider *Razor bat *Shock gloves *Goblin armor Continuity *There are several references to The Spot in this episode. :*The Time Dilation Accelerator was last seen in The Spot. The Time Dilation Accelerator was trapped in limbo when Spot hd to use the device to close one of his portals. :*When Peter and Mary Jane see the time dilation portal above the pawn shop, Mary Jane recalls that the last time she saw one was at Coney Island. :*At the end of The Spot, Hobgoblin was show plotting to obtain the Time Dilation Accelerator which happened in this episode. :*It is stated the Kingpin stopped making power packs for the Time Dilation Accelerator after he lost it in The Spot. :*Herbert Landon mentions that Jonathan Ohnn and the Time Dilation Accelerator were lost in the vortex. *When Mary Jane tells Peter that it isn't safe to be around her she recalls the times she attracted the attention of Dormammu, Baron Mordo, Hydro-Man, and Venom. This happened in the episodes Doctor Strange, Hydro-Man, and The Alien Costume, Part III. *When Hobgoblin enters Crime Central and meets with Kingpin, Hobgoblin mentions that he "redecorated" since his last visit. In The Hobgoblin, Part II, Hobgoblin was able to temporarily take control of Crime Central from Kingpin and when he fought Spider-Man he accidentally damaged parts of Kingpin's office in the process. *At the engagement party Felicia has Peter talk to Jason Philips. Felicia asks Jason if he remembers Peter to which he replies he does. Peter and Jason briefly met in the episode, Rocket Racer. *At the engagement party Wilson Fisk apologizes to Peter for the "mishap that put him in jail". This is a reference to the episodes Framed and The Man Without Fear in which Kingpin's son, Richard Fisk, framed Peter for treason and he was sent to prison. *Before turning into the Green Goblin again Norman Osborn has flashbacks to the events of Enter the Green Goblin. Trivia *This episode is loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #312 (1989) which was also titled "The Goblin War". :*In the comic the Green Goblin was Harry Osborn instead of Norman Osborn like how it is in the episode. *Lenny Luntz was voiced by Sara Ballantine's father, Carl Ballantine. :*He was only called Lenny in the episode. His full name was revealed in the end credits. *While remembering various supervillains she met Mary Jane talks about Venom and then says "and before that Hydro-Man." In the series Hydro-Man actually appeared after Venom. Mary Jane could just be remembering some events wrong. *The pawn shop, General George's, is named after the first president of the United States of America, George Washington. *This one of the few episodes where the word death is used. Words like die, death, and kill were usually forbade by the network censors from being said in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. While Jason Philips is talking to Peter Parker, Peter thinks to himself that he is in danger of being bored to death. *At the end of Enter the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn lost all memory of being the Green Goblin. However, in this episode Norman apparently remembers being the Green Goblin. That means Norman's memories of being the Green Goblin must have returned to him sometime between the events of Enter the Green Goblin and Goblin War!. Episode review Quotes "Tiger, I do worry. I love you, and now that we're together I'm really happy. Then when I think back on Dormammu, and that cult, and Eddie Brock and Venom. And before that Hydro-Man. Tiger, I don't think it's safe to be near me." "Mary Jane, these things happen. It's New York." "Sometimes I feel like you and I attract trouble." "Listen. This is all that matters." (Peter kisses Mary Jane.) "I guess you're right." "Good. Now stop worrying. She's right about one thing. As long as I'm Spider-Man our happiness will be compromised. Maybe it's time for me to give up web slinging. Who am I kidding? It's not something I can part with that easily." : '-Mary Jane Watson & Peter Parker' "Isn't that one of those things we saw at the fair?" "whatever it is it's big news and. . ." "I know, I know. You've got to cover it. But be careful." : '-Mary Jane Watson & Peter Parker' "Hold on there old timer!" : '-Spider-Man' "Now if my guess is correct. Yes! It is the Time Dilation Accelerator! I just hope there's enough power left in this thing to seal up that portal." : '-Spider-Man' (Spider-Man tries to stick to the ground but starts to get pulled into the time dilation portal.) "What's the matter Spider-Man? Loosing your grip on reality?" : '-Hobgoblin' "Can't I ever be rid of you!" : '-Hobgoblin' "Sorry that I can't stick around but I've got things to steal." : '-Hobgoblin' (Spider-Man is falling to the ground.) "No buildings around! Experiment time!" (Spider-Man uses his webbing to create a parachute.) "Hey, it worked!" : '-Spider-Man' (Hobgoblin looks at his torn cape and sees that it got torn because the time dilation portal closed too soon.) "Blasted machine. This could have been my arm or leg. You must be running out of power. But I know where there's more." : '-Hobgoblin' "Are you nuts? The Kingpin 'ill find out I'm spying for you." "Get me a power pack for the Time Dilation Accelerator! And we won't need fear the Kingpin ever again." "This is the last one. Kingpin ordered us to stop making 'em when he last the Accelerator." "The last one? I don't think so." : '-Spy & Hobgoblin' "Just meet me here at midnight. Be there or be square! In your case it'd be easier to just be there." : '-Hobgoblin' "My Time Dilation Accelerator in the hands of that indulgent lowlife." "If only we knew who he was we'd be one step closer to destroying him." "Perhaps that information is accessible from an old friend." : '-Kingpin & Herbert Landon' "Harry." "So you do remember my name." "That's silly Harry. You're my friend." "If you look up friend in the dictionary it says nothing about stealing away girlfriends." "Listen. I didn't steal. . ." ". . .But you did! And for that I can never forgive you! Ever! Thanks a lot friend!" : '-Peter Parker & Harry Osborn' "Peter Parker, it is so good to see you looking so healthy." "Hello Mr. Fisk. The Kingpin, he must've set my spider sense off." "I really must apologize again for that little mishap that put you in jail my boy. You have no idea how deeply I regret it. If you will excuse me. Oh Osborn!" : '-Wilson Fisk & Peter Parker' (Jason Philips starts babbling and making small talk with Peter Parker.) "My spider sense was right about the danger. I'm in danger of being bored to death. But I'll bet Fisk and Osborn's conversation just might be a bit more enlightening then this dribble." : '-Peter Parker' "Let me get this straight. The mighty Kingpin asks my help?" "Demands! I need to know the identity of a new associate of mine. One with whom I am going to rob the federal reserve gold repository." "How would I know?" "Because you created him. He's the Hobgoblin." "Hobgoblin? I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to talk about any goblins! I need to go!" "Go you shall. Once you have told me who the Hobgoblin is." "Leave me alone!" "As you wish. But I cannot make the same promise about your son." "Meet me at OsCorp at 2:00 A.M. I'll tell you everything." : '-Norman Osborn & Kingpin' "Do you really love this Jason Philips guy?" "And why should you care about that? Unless you got a better offer." "This is crazy. I can't love one woman as Peter Parker and another as Spider-Man. No I don't. I just want you to be happy." "So do I." : '-Spider-Man & Felicia Hardy' "Norman don't you understand. I'm your friend." "No! Not again!" "I'm your friend Norman." "Your not my friend! Your some monster!" "No! The others their the monsters. Kingpin, the Hobgoblin, Spider-Man. They're all trying to hurt you, squeeze you, crush you." "Yes. That;s exactly what they're doing to me." "And that's why you should let me stop them." "It would be wrong!" "Wrong is what they're doing to you! And what they want to do to Harry." "I can't!" "You can! You must! Let me out Norman. Let me out now!" : '-Green Goblin & Norman Osborn' Category:A-Z Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Sins of the Fathers